


Get it Right

by cassie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/pseuds/cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a known fact that Management won't let Larry be a couple. After a plot twist, Louis tells them off, and proclaims his unending love to Harry.</p><p>*I have no copyrights to the song within this work, no infringement intended.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get it Right

It had been a few days since Hazza and I proclaimed our feelings for each other. It had been awkward, and steamy...and well..

We both loved it.

Okay, so all it was..was a snog with me pressed up against a wall. Though, it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me.

Here we are though....

In management's office.

Why?

Because another thing happened. That one thing, that girls have been wanting for so long...was made.

And it was leaked.

Here we are, feeling and looking like absolute fools.

Harry though, he looks ready to cry. The dull beige carpet and the white walls had set the professional mood, but nothing looked more frightening than the tears threatening to spill in his eyes.

Here’s the guy we didn’t want to face, the one that just walked in.

No, not Simon. Not him.

But this guy. Timothy Abrams, the one who could kill with his angry voice. It makes you freeze, and almost choke.

I glanced back over at Harry, what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to say anything?

I took a deep breath, and let it all out. “Look, I didn’t know that...we didn’t know that video was being recorded! I can see why you’re angry really...but ...er..” Think of something witty. “The girls love Larry Stylinson!” Strike one. “I don’t even know how it got put on the internet.” Lies. The rest of the lads thought it’d be funny to put it up.

“That doesn’t matter, it was still you two in it. You two have an interview tomorrow, and you will tell them it was a fake tape! Understood? And then...then..” He had a glare in his eye, the kind that’ll make you shrink back into your chair. “Then the pair of you will stay far, far away from each other until this is cleared up and gone.”

I saw Harry nod out of the corner of my eye. And suddenly I’m even more furious than before!!

I can’t just sit here and say nothing... “I love Harry. Why would I want to stay away from him?!” I glared back, trying not to let the tears stinging my eyes fall. “Why would I? What's it going to matter? The press will talk their shit all they want whether we tell them it was a fake video or not. Because it's obviously real. I'm not going to deny my love for him. I am IN LOVE with Harry.”

Hazza’s shocked and frightened appearance right now, it’s burning into my head. Something I won’t forget.

Abrams’ icy tone entered my ear; “Louis Tomlinson you will do as I say or your career will end.”

Whatever.

“Why?” I gritted my teeth. “Because you know the other lads would quit if you fired me? And then you lose your best band, all that money. And you have thousands of people pissed off at you? And then you;” I leaned forward in my chair. “You will lose your job. And you fucking know I'm right.” I smirked. Seeing Harry tense up at the cursing, it made me want to cry even more.

“Louis!” Harry whispered to me, as if he had to dial an emergency.

Timothy shook his head and spoke again: “look, you two can do this on your own or I will force the two of you apart.” The look in his eye, was like a demon.

I want to deck him more than ever right now.

“I am not going to stay away from the love of my life!” That’s it, my tears have spilled over. How can anyone try and do this to us?! “And I'm sure other labels will be extremely happy to take us on their team. And you have a problem with what I say on that show and you want to fire me? Well if you don't change your mind, you want have to get rid of me, I'll. Be. Quitting.” I braced myself for the blow with those last words.

I’m never this upset...

“Fine! Whatever. Tell the whole world about the two of you!”

He makes me sick, so sick I feel like vomiting right now.

“No...” Harry muttered.

I glanced over at him, tears still in my eyes. What...?

I shook off what Harry said just now and continued; “Oh I plan on it.” I smirked, no longer crying. I turned back to Harry, it’s breaking me to see him so....so...scared. “And Hazza, we don't have to go public er, anymore than we already have, but I am not denying us to the world. We're not going to lose our jobs...because we're so much better than that I promise sweetheart...” Tears brimmed my eyes once more, a couple droplets falling on my cheeks. Why does this have to be so frustrating?

Before I knew it, I was up and walking over to Hazza. I took his curls in my hand and kissed him tenderly, our lips pressed firmly together.

The sound of my heart breaking though was awful,

when he wasn’t kissing back.

More tears are streaming down, what am I supposed to do!? So much has happened lately, the kiss, the tape..

And then I had proposed to him...well, I had asked him to marry me.

No answer.

He says he loves me...

He’s my Hazza, and I’m his Boo Bear.

Suddenly though, I can’t take it anymore. Moments later now, I’m at the door. My mood? I dunno. “Whatever. I'm out of here.” I turned to Abrams. “Oh, and it's possible Harry and I are getting married, I've proposed. He hasn't given me an answer yet. And I'll be able to tell if you threatened him to say no. And if you do, I fucking promise you'll be sorry.” I glared once more. Hmmm.... I put a devil of a smile on. “But would you like an invitation to the reception?” I winked and started to head out the door.

“Louis!-”

“You didn’t ask me properly!” Haz interrupted him.

I fiddled with the velvet box in my pocket, and glided over to him.

And you only know that moment, when you get down on one knee...you only know how it feels if and when you do it. “Harry Edward Styles,” I choked out. “My best friend, my lover, my bandmate, and love of my life,” I opened the box, “will you please, please, please...” cue more tears down my face; “marry me? I love you.”

Like a child, he turned his head bluntly. “No. I refuse to be proposed to in management’s office.”

Abrams spoke again, “go home and go to bed.” I glared at him even more, who the hell is he?! My father? “Your interview is tomorrow evening. Get some rest.”

“Fine.” I said, turning to Harry. “Let’s go home Hazza.” My voice was soft as I could make it, though inside...

My heart is breaking.

***

Graham Norton.

Are you serious right now?

I laughed to myself, but messed with my braces backstage anyway.

Harry, over there...just sitting, tapping his foot.

Tears looked like they were going to fall from his green eyes.

Thing is, Harry doesn’t know that Liam is here.

Liam, who's helping me with this little plan I have.

All too soon though, we’re out on the sofa.

Graham of course spoke first, “this is interesting, usually I’ve got the whole band but it’s just the two of you today.”

“Mm, yes.” Was my reply, I smiled.

“So about this er..” He gulped. “Sex tape that was leaked?” Norton raised a brow.

Way to put it so bluntly. Oh well.

I licked my lips, smirking. Harry caught the gaze out of the side of my eye. “What do you want to know about it?” I asked.

He raised his other brow, to match the first. “Is it really you two?”

I gulped, trying not to cry all of a sudden. “Yeah. Yes it is.” I looked him in the eye and smiled. “Is that an issue?” My facial reflex softened, and I looked out into the audience. “Is it so bad, when you love someone more than anything in the world, and so very unconditionally, and someone pulls a prank on you about your private life...and then, you get criticized. Criticized to the point where you feel like giving up on life. When you're at your best friend, your lover, your bandmate, when you’re at the love of your life’s doorstep, crying and begging for his return, because all of the criticism is making him scared that he'll be hated and he'll have to give up his career?” I don’t think I’ve ever cried during an interview. Not a ‘normal’ one anyway. But here I am, tears streaming down my face.

Too much for a twenty-four hour time slot.

But I felt reassurance, when Hazza scooted closer.

And took my hand. I gave it a small squeeze, nervously tossing the hair out my eyes.

Graham spoke again, his voice soft. “Wow...” he gazed out into the audience. “It really isn’t fair to criticize either of them.” His gaze then met mine; “You really love him, don't you?”

My hand grasped in Harry’s I said; “Yes.” I turned and looked Hazza in the eyes. “I love him more than anything and anyone in the entire world.”

And the song...they didn’t know I planned to sing on here today.

Obviously wasn’t in the set list, but I cued Liam, who came out and handed me a microphone.

I got up and went to the front of the stage, gently setting Harry’s hand down.

And I began to sing:

What have I done? I wish I could run.  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just want to fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight

Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right

So I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally, someone will see  
How much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight.

By the time I was finished, tears were sliding down my face. Even more than anytime before in the past day. I handed the mic to Liam, and saw Graham looking at Harry, who also had tears sliding down his cheeks.

I returned to Harry, on one knee, the ring out once more. “Hazza, I love you. More than anything. I'd die for you, but first, I'd live for you. Every single day. I'd do anything to make you happy through the good and the bad times. I'd look after you and protect you, making sure you're okay. And I know you probably don't want to be proposed right here on national telly, but I want the whole country, the whole United Kingdom, and eventually on youtube...” I chuckled through my tears, “the whole entire world to know I fucking love you. I'm in love with you, I have been since the moment Uncle Simon and Nicole put us together, all those campfire nights at the bungalow. But I promise you Haz, if you reject me right now, I'll keep asking, I'll keep trying in every different situation possible. Until you say yes. Because I love you. My bandmate, my lover, my best friend, the love of my life. Harry Edward Styles, for the love of God, will you please marry me?”

I saw Haz wipe a tear away and bite his lip. His emotions were echoed by Graham saying; “come on, Harry...” with tears in his own eyes.

Then came the answer.

“Yes.”

Our lips crashed against each others, I slipped the cold ring on his finger.

And for once, out of all that’s happened, these were happy tears.


End file.
